Lucinda Garnett
Name: Garnett, Lucinda Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Chorus, Drama Team, Volleyball Team, Quiz Bowl and French Club School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Her hair lays layered, and cropped just below her chin. A dirty brownish-blonde in color, strands of hair along her bangs is dyed pink and blue. Part of her hair is usually pulled back behind her ear by ways of a green, and lavender colored butterfly pin. Eyes are a deep grayish-green, surrounded by a darker bluish ring in the center, covered by thick-framed orange glasses. Lucinda stands at an average height of 5’5 ½ and keeps a rather lean, and fit build to her for volleyball season comes around, her skin tone is lightly tanned with darker tanned freckles simply along her nose, and some dotted about her cheeks. She wears little makeup, usually only orange eyeshadow, and black eye liner. If you don’t know her personality already, her sense of fashion could tell you everything. Usually bright colors, and in layers, On the trip the classes had taken she was wearing black jeans, and a simple orange shirt. Orange converse for footwear. Though her appearance is sometimes that which most people shy away from, she is really nothing but a sweet girl with a need to express herself, wanting to become an actress when she grows up and leaves high school. Biography: The only child of a well-known Broadway actor, and a ballerina she spent the first eight years of her life in living the hustle and bustle of New York City. Before a car accident ended her mother’s dancing career and placed her in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. The city life soon became too difficult for her mother, and deciding it for best her father packed up all of their belongings and moved them to a smaller, more simpler town not to far from New York City. Her father started working for the local theater, while her mother started to slowly begin a business out of the home as a way to keep her busy and off thoughts of her accident that had occurred. Lucinda began attending the local elementary school, and began performing in the local plays at the theater, as well as singing, dancing, and piano lessons. She became quite well known amongst the local theater groups as she grew in both age, and talent. As she entered high school she quickly became a member of the school’s drama team, also joining up onto the volleyball team as something to keep her in shape. Though she isn’t one of the best players on the team, in fact she usually only goes, in when the team is ahead by a good number of points, she stills enjoys the game none the less. Her academics around the same as any average student mostly Bs with the rare A popping up from time to time on her report card, but still worked hard to be a good daughter for her family. Lucinda recently performed in the school’s performance of Chicago as one of the leading ladies, Velma Kelly. And got quite a good review for her part, as the team went on to win noy only region, and city as well… though came at a third place when at state. During her ninth grade year, she became quite into the new age scene of loud colors and even louder music, though this didn’t affect her personality (she still as bright, and cheerful as even) her styles of dress did change from dull colors, consisting of pants and plain shirts. To a more ‘altertive’ like style, though she hates being called punk as that isn’t what she’s going for at all. Though she has told her friends, and parents, that boys are the last thing on her mind. She saying, “Let me worry about my life first, before I think about sharing it with another.” There is a certain boy, that can turn her about as red as tomato, and unable to think of anything when she in the same room with him. Doesn’t help they happen to in the Quiz Bowl together, though once again she taking a back seat to the more better players. She really doesn’t mind at all, it’s her little way of being around him. A friendly, and soft-spoken girl all around, she can speak her mind from time to time. And she’s quite fond of doing it often when Lucinda finds something she doesn’t agree with. This has turned some of her classmates away from her because of her views on certain touchy subjects, but in all truth she doesn’t care all too much about it all as long as she has the friends that care about her and stick by her. The rest of the world doesn’t stand a chance at stopping her… Other: Being around the love of her parents, and friends all her life its unclear to how Miss. Garnett will react to the fact she’s been pushed onto an island where her main goal is to be the last one standing. By not only killing other children her age, but her classmates as well. Her personality could win over some people into an alliance, but when it comes to killing… and seeing death this could be one of the harder subjects she might not be able to face in the end head-on. Number: G56 The above biography is as written by Riserugu. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Great Axe Conclusion: Here's another girl who hasn't known any adversity in her entire life, and now she's got to deal with the fact that in a few short days, she'll likely be dead. I look for her to crack under the pressure, and unless she meets up with that boy of hers...I think she'll likely die a very unhappy death indeed. Game Evaluations Kills: Sven Kekule, Stevan Hyde Killed by: Almost burned to death, collar detonated. Collected Weapons: Great Axe (designated weapon), SPAS-12 shotgun (From Stevan Hyde). Allies: Hannah Juett, Adam Dodd, Stevan Hyde Enemies: Sven Kekule, Martyn Ferdinand, Scott Jameson, Nevera Aero, Jeremy Torres Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming Soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lucinda, in chronological order. *G56 - Start *Revisiting The Past... *Swing Life Away *You Can't Turn Back The Hands Of Time... *Onslaught Redux *Clockwork Little Happiness *Sinners Inc. *I Love Rock 'n' Roll *Under Pressure *Don't Dream It's Over Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lucinda Garnett. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students